Angel of Time
by Wolfstar04
Summary: AU. A mystery girl moves to Amnity and catches the attention of the town Mayor... Vlad Masters/oc T for now may go up.
1. Meeting Masters

I was unloading boxes of book from the back of a truck into my new store/home. The store was on the bottom and my home was on the top. I was from Utah. But I moved to Amenity Park because when you have had enough of snow that came up to your shoulders during winters.. You have had enough. My looks? Well I wasn't much to look at really. I was thin, flat chested, white hair that went to my elbows but wore up in a tight bun, silver-blue eyes, freckles; I was twenty and wore wide rimmed glasses that always slid down my nose. Come to think of it they were doing so right now and I was carrying a box so… I couldn't see and it resulted in me tripping over the door jam. Anyways my clothes of choice…. Well it was a plain white spaghetti strap tee with an oversized brown sweater hanging off one shoulder, and a brown pleated plaid skirt that came to my knees and under that a pair of black leggings with holes in the knees. To complete the ansamble I wore a pair of very old brown high top convers. And that is what I looked like. I also ran a bookstore. I know what you are thinking you guys… Isn't she too young to be a store owner?... Well I was able to make my dream of running a book store come true quickly thanks to my mother… She passed and I inherited assume of money that I saved. Yea I still go to school and I live above my store but hey… It's home and I am NOT the type to waist money for junk like oh I don't know… Sports stuff… My mom had been a packers fan so I had a few of her cheese head stuff but that's it… I'm not big on football.

My father… I never knew him. The only thing of his that I had was a strange silver pocket watch with C.W. carved on the inside of the lid. When I got it from my mother it didn't have a chain so I bought a very 'long' silver one and wore it around my neck with the watch bouncing against my stomach.

Once I was off the ground and safely in the store I dropped the box and pushed my glasses back into place. I stretched and heaved a large sigh before I opened the box and began to pull books out of it… Then a large gold football trophy signed by Ray Nichkey… But like I said I have no clue about football I just knew my mom got it in an action. I sighed looking at it and walked over to the front of the store and placed it in front of the window with sports books around it. That was just the display of the week… Sports… Next week its fantasy novels.

I smiled and turned away to finish unpacking when a loud screeching noise rang in my ears. I turned and saw a limo parked out in the middle of the street and startled by standers stood nearby watching. On the side of the limo was the seal of town hall. The Mayor?

A man practically leaped out of the back of it and was pressed against my stores window within seconds. I had to admit for an older man he was rather good looking. He wore a black suite and his hair was as white as mine which he wore back in a ponytail. I stepped outside and cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me and straitened himself up trying to get some of his dignity back.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your hands and nose off the window please…" I said putting my hands on my hips. He eyed me with surprise.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" He asked in a dignified way. I nodded my answer. "But you're just a young lady… A child." He said and I got mad.

"I am twenty years old thank you very much. And my name is Isabella… Call me Bella…" I said harshly. "And you are?"

"Vlad Master I am Mayor of this city… But I can see you didn't know that."

"No I didn't... I just moved here." I said calming my nerves down before I got into trouble with the Mayor.

"Are you by chance a… Packers fan?" He asked smiling. I shook my head.

"Nah… But my mom was… That trophy was one of her most prized belongings…" I saw the hungry look on his face as he looked at it again.

"How m-"

"Not for sale." I cut him off. He looked at me his eyebrows furrowing and a mad look crossed his face before he smiled.

"Well then… I guess I stopped the car for nothing.

"Guess you did."

"See you around Miss-"

"Just call me Bella… I don't give last names to people I don't know very well." I said walking back into my store and slamming the door closed.

_That was the first time I met Vlad Masters._

The next day was Saturday and I had many students coming in asking for the same book. 'Last of the Mohicans'. A book I never really got into myself but that didn't stop me from keeping it in stock. Some boy who introduced himself to me as Dash tried to ask me out but he was so NOT my type and he was way to young. Right now I was helping three kids, a goth girl and two boys- both boys staring at me while I rang up the books.

"Yes what is it?" I asked them.

"Oh um… Nothing just… You look pretty." The one with glasses blurted out. I laughed and smiled at him as the bell to my door rang showing that a new customer had come in. I looked up to greet them only to see it was Mr. Masters. I 'humphed' and ignored him as he stood behind the three kids. One of the boys turned around and glared.

"What are you doing here Vlad." He asked crossing his arms.

"What… I can't even go to a book store without you thinking I am up to something… My dear boy, a little paranoid aren't we?" Masters said smoothly. "Ah Miss Bella, You look lovely today…"

"Just Bella… And what do you want Mr. Masters." I said pulling a sweet face. We stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "Not for sale." I said turning away from him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He shouted like a child.

"Mr. Masters you strike me as a person that doesn't like to lose… Well I am going to tell you now that this is an argument you won't win. I told you yesterday I and I'm telling you today and I will tell you every time you come back to ask… NOT FOR SALE… So you better get over it and let the matter drop." I said. I handed the kids their books and waved them out while Vlad stood to the side like a pouting child. I grabbed the watch around my neck and popped it open to look at the time. Lunch time. "Now if you are done bothering me Mr. Masters it is time for me to close up for lunch." I said opening the door for him. He stepped out and looked at me with a smile.

"I could take you to lunch… I know this lovely café that you mi-"

"Goodbye.." I said letting the door close on him. I stood there and we stared at each other through the glass of the door. He was staring at me with a frown and I gave him a smile which surprised him then without warning I pulled the blinds down over the door completely blocking his view.

_That was my Second encounter with Mr. Master._


	2. Hi Mom He came again

Isabella P.O.V.

I can tell you one thing… Mr. Masters is persistent when he sets his sights on something. And let me tell you it is very annoying yet very intreaging. Every day he came before lunch asking, or at least TRYING to ask the same thing. He really wanted that Packers trophy… But he wasn't going to get it.

This week the displays in the window were ghost novels and other horror books. The decoration that went with it were fake spiders. Today I wore a black and gray plaid skirt a gray tank top and a oversized sweater with gray leggings and thigh top black converse… Hey when you find a look that works go with it. I stood behind the counter just trying to keep busy. It was a slow day and not many people even spared my shop a glance. The only customer I had was the goth girl Sam who sat in a chair reading her new book.

"You know what I think this place needs?" I finally said. Sam looked up at me. "If I could buy the empty space next door I could knock the wall down and expant a little more and maybe even add a small café… How does that sound?" I said. She gave a smile.

"Yeah that would be a great idea! I would total make this place my new hang out if there was a café… Some place organic." She stared off into space as she thought about it.

"Well… Not completely organic…" I said laughing. The bell rang but I kept giggling.

"What by chance is so funny?" I looked over to see the ever so persistent Vlad Masters. I sighed and turned away.

"Nothing really just pitching Ideas for the store… I was thinking of saving up so I can add on a café." I said quietly.

"My dear that sounds like a great idea! If you would like I could help set up such arrangements for a a small token… Like maybe… Oh I don't know a-"

"You'r not getting the trophy Vlad… I told you over thirty six times already…" I turned and glared at him which he returned with full force. He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "I said NO!"

"Oh… Butter Brittle!" He huffed. And just like always I opened my watch to check the time I opened my own mouth to speak but for once Mr. Masters beat me to it.

"'Can you leave I need to close up for Lunch.'" He mocked and I smiled at him as he stormed out with me closing the door behind him. Sam laughed as she closed her book.

"How many times has he coming in?" She asked

"About everyday asking for my moms packers trophy." I laughed.

"You know he might have a crush on you right?" She stood and walked over to me. "Maybe if you let your hair down." She reach forward to take my hair out of its tight bun.

" Oh.. No no no… I don't think so… He just wants that dang hunk of metal that's all… Besides I prefer the mysterious type. Not the filthy rich 'look at me' type." I said with a smile as I thought about it. She looked at me with a frown before shrugging and heading for the door herself.

"Well I guess I better go meet with the guys. See you around Izz." She said and vanished out the door.. I sighed and pulled the blind down over the door window and turned the light off.

Vlad Masters P.O.V.(Plasmius)

I will NOT be refused over and over again like that… I will have that trophy even if I have to steal it… Instead of leaving back to town hall like always I hid in the ally way just beside the book store. I quickly transformed into my ghost form and quietly fazed into the housing unit above the store were I had 'discovered' that she kept the trophy when not using it as a display piece. And low and behold there it was sitting in the middle of a old table. The place was a dump compared to the shop below. I was pretty much empty accept for a quarter full fridge, a mattress with some old blankets, collage books strewn across the floor and a old trunk full of clothes. How can this girl live like this? Bare peeling walls and bare cabinets. She had money it was obvious but she didn't utilize it. Foolish child. That's when I heard it.

Foot steps coming up stairs. I turned invisible just as she came in through the door that led to the shop below. I watched as she made her way into the mostly empty kitchen and come back out with an untoasted bagel. She then walked over to her trunk and pulled out a small framed picture and she sat it next to the trophy before she sat herself down on an old chair.

"Well mom… He came back today asking for your trophy… But I didn't give it to him." She said with a smile. I ground my teeth in annoyance and drifted behind her so I could look over her shoulder. The picture was of a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She sported a gold and green packers tee and a cheese head hat. Behind her was a large screen TV that showed a obvious packers game… But I couldn't tell who they were up against. "He acted like a baby again to… But with a twist… He said Butter Brittle… Isn't that funny?.." She kept talking to the photo… " I wish you were here mom… I bet you would like him… Or you would probably turn it into a 'Who knows the Packers best' game." She said before she fell silent and finished eating her bagel. Once she was done she picked up the photo and placed it back in the trunk. Then she left back out the door and went back down to the store. I scoffed and grabbed the trophy and made my escape. Finally I had the packer's trophy and I knew exactly were it could go… On a special shelf in my ghost lab were no one will find it.

The next day around lunch I made my way to her store and found Daniel and his little friends inside standing around a chair that had Isabella in it. She sat on her feet with her legs pulled in and her face hidden in her knees.

"Hey don't worry Izz we will find it…" The girl Sam, I think her name was, patted her back.

"Its gone… I promised my mother I would take care of it… I promised I would never sell it, I promised her… And now its gone." Isabella sobbed.

"What may I ask is gone?" I said. They all looked up at me. What struck me were the puffy, red, wet rims around Isabella's eyes.

"Her mothers Packers Trophy… You wouldn't know anything about it would you…. Vlad" Daniel said glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Oh why would I know? I haven't seen since she changed the display in the window a few weeks back." I said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh please cheer up Izz… Think about it this way. I would think that your mother would rather that hunk of metal taken then anything happening to you… I mean what if the person who took it was a complete nut job! What if he had a gun or a knife! Your lucky you weren't there when it was taken they could have hurt you!" The boy named Tucker said waving his arms around. I reached into my pocket and produced a handkerchief and handed it to Isabella. One must always remain a gentleman when in the presence of a distraught women. She took it from me with a small thank you and dabbed her eyes with it. I of course didn't take it back.

"Hey what about that pocket watch Izz." The goth girl said suddenly.

"It was my fathers… My he gave it to my mom and she gave it to me… Why?" Isabella said looking at her.

"Well you don't need that trophy if you have the watch… Think about it… Your MOTHER gave it to you not your father… So in a way you still have something of hers. Right?" Isabella sniffled and smiled. "You see… You don't need that trophy…" Sam patted her back.

"Your right…" She whispered and grabbed her watch and popped it open. I once again beat her to the punch.

" Lunch time… Time to close shop." I said with a smile. She laughed at my antics and stood from the chair.

"I think I'll eat out today…" She said standing. "Know any good places to eat?"

I stared at her finally seeing that she didn't have her hair in the usual tight bun that pulled back her skin making her look older. Her hair was down and curled around her face, which had a youthful roundness to it despite the fact she was thin. It was, I had to admit, very cute.

Isabella P.O.V.

"We usually eat over at the Nasty Burger… But if you wan't you can join us." Danny said and I smiled. Before I could answer Vlad spoke first…. Wow I was off my game today.

"Now Daniel…. Bella is a young lady who deserves something better then… Fatty, greasy, foul smelling fast food… But if she wishes I could take her to that little café I had mentioned a long time ago… But that is only if she wishes." Vlad said kindly as he looked at me… I stared back for a moment then smiled.

"… Well I guess It wouldn't hurt…"  
>-<p>

Lunch was amazing. It was a small café clear on the other side of town. It was small but the food tasted fresh and their cucumber sandwiches were superb. Me and Vlad had our first real not annoying conversation and we had fun… Well I think he had fun… He laughed at my jokes at least… And he didn't mention the trophy once so maybe it being stolen was a good thing… Because now I could actually have a conversation with him without making him mad.

"So… What is a smart girl like you doing in a town like this… I mean you do know about our little problems don't you? He asked as he drank tea. I took a bite of my sandwich and thought for a moment.

"Well… I am trying to write a book… But I couldn't come up with anything… So I moved my book store here in hopes I could get some inspiration… I mean a town riddled with ghosts… Who wouldn't get inspiration from this place… But so far the only ghost I have seen is some ghost writer who has taken up residence in my shops basement… I don't mind him being there its just I thought I would find some more… Livelier ghost…" I said looking at my plate.

"What is your book about ghosts?" Vlad said sounding slightly interested.

"Kind of… Its more that the main character IS a ghost… But that's all I got…" I didn't look at him… I was waiting for him to laugh.

"Well then I would very much love to read it one day."

I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me at all… He was focused more on his drink now. I smiled.

"Okay… Then you will be the first."


	3. The Fentons

Isabella P.O.V.

(Winter)

It was cold… But not that cold… At least to me. It was a Wednesday but I didn't open my shop today. Instead I sat in one of the chairs and doodled on a note pad that should have had notes for my book but it only had a few sketched of the Ghost writer who stood reading one of the many books on the shelves… A small doodle of Vlad was near the top. He hadn't been in for weeks now because he was away. Location… Unknown. All well he should be back soon… Sometime tonight I think.

"Any ideas yet Isabella?" My own personal ghost asked looking over at me. I shook my head. "I am sorry I can't be of any help to you." He said closing the book he had and placing it back on the shelf.

"Don't worry… You are helping in a small way… You are a great model for sketches." I joked. He came over and looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Looks like I am not the only one who inspires you art talents." He said pointing to the corner of the page. I shook my head.

"Don't you go jumping to conclusions you dummy… Me and Vlad… That is a never going to happen." I snapped the note pad closed and stood from my chair. I grabbed my scarf off the counter and wrapped it tightly around my neck before walking out the door and locking it. Snow decorated everything and lights lined every shop and wrapped around every tree… It was a week before Christmas and people were going everywhere trying to buy that thing or get this for that person. It was early and I was needed up at Casper High were I had taken an extra job as the new Librarian. I worked there Wednesdays and Fridays and my shop was open the other days except for Sundays. Surprisingly Mr. Masters still comes in to see me; I guess he had come begging for that trophy for so long that it had become a habit for him to just come in… The renovations for my own little café were underway… But we won't actually tear down the wall to expand until spring so it is still far from being complete.

I stood at the corner of an intersection and waited for the light to change so I could walk across the street. A fresh layer of snow started to fall and I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck. That's when it happened. Boom… Something came hurling out of the sky and crash landed into a snow bank that I just so happened to be standing by… Lucky me right?

I had been knocked over and my note pad went spiraling into the ice covered street. Without thinking I got up and ran after it. A wailing horn met my ears and I turned in time to see a car hydroplaning strait for me. I screamed and flung my hands up in front of my face not wanting to watch the car hit me. I felt hands clasp around my upper arms and the next thing I knew I lost the feeling of the street under my feet. I uncovered my eyes to see I was souring up and the car flying by just below me. I started kicking my legs and screaming.

"Hey hey stop flailing please… I don't want to drop you." A boy's voice shouted. I looked up to see a white haired boy with green eyes holding on to my upper arms. He stared at me and smiled. "There now… It's not to bad right?" I just nodded… I was flying… I was flying.

"Who are you?" I said… Wow I sounded intelligent.

"Danny… Danny Phantom… And I am sorry I almost crashed landed into you… Some of my fights can get a little out of hand… Come to think of it… You don't see a guy in a cape do you?.. " He said still gripping my arms. He looked around wildly like someone could attack him any moment. I just shook my head no. "Anywhere I can put you down?" He asked not relaxing at all.

"Um… Casper High." I said still a little shocked. He nodded and changed direction. I could see that school a good distance away but it didn't take long for us to get there. He sat me down and with a quick wave flew off. I stood there staring up at the sky and watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I stood there… And I stood there… And then… Everything started spinning and my world turned upside down before going black.

_  
>I woke up in the back of an ambulance. The sirens wailing I could feel the van moving quickly down the street. Some guy who was sitting by the stretcher I was on saw that I was awake and smiled.<p>

"Hello… Are you alright?" He asked bending over me and shinning a light into my eyes.

"… Yeah… My head hurt." I mumbled. He just nodded.

"You most likely hit your head when you fell… No concussion though." He sighed and sat back. "But we won't be able to tell right away until we get to the hospital… You might have some damage to the skull but we'll see." He said. Then everything went quiet. My head really hurt. Frozen ground is not good.

I spent quiet a long time at the hospital. I guess they wanted to make sure I was okay before they released me. And when I was finally was free I found a huge RV parked outside with Danny and who I assumed to be his family.

"Izz!... Wow are you okay? I heard what happened at school…" Danny said as I approached them.

"Oh yeah I am fine… Just a bump on the head that is all… But waits… Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Well… I was worried and I knew you didn't have a car so I… You know… Got my parents to help." He turned a little red and didn't look at me.

"Hi I'm Maddie… Aren't you just precious. Danny has told us about you." A women in a blue jump suite started shaking my hand.

"Moooom!" Danny turned redder. I laughed and greeted both Maddie and Jack. Then greeted his sister Jazz. Everyone was nice though his parents were a little ghost happy… His father kept blathering on about them in the RV. But I just nodded and smiled. Once we were in front of my shop we all just stood outside talking… I know it is rude to make guests stand around outside but… I couldn't let them into my home… It was to embarrassing… Maybe I can just let them into the shop area? After all there were plenty of chairs for everyone to sit in, in there. I sighed and unlocked the door.

"Please… Come in." I said and they all filed in. The parents started looking around… Well Maddie did… Jack just stood there looking like and out of place idiot. "Um would you like anything to drink?.. Water… Milk?" I said smiling. Everyone said no thank you and soon we were all seated. Jazz had lost herself in a book while Danny seemed to be on edge… Me and Maddie got into a conversation about inventions surprisingly. And I found that I hardly knew anything about the subject… Maybe I should start reading up on it. That's when a knock on the door got everyone's attention.

"What's Vlad doing here?" Danny stated flatly. I turned around in my seat to see Mr. Masters standing there in his usual black suite. I stood and opened the door to let him in. I noticed Danny was scowling in a corner as far away from Vlad as he could go and Maddie had fallen silent and was also glaring. Vlad also noticed.

"Maddie…. STILL steaming?" He said sweetly with a smile. I noticed he got a little close to her and it just annoyed her more.

"Oh you bet I am." She growled at him. He backed away a little from her and I couldn't help but wonder if he had a thing for Danny's mom.

"Any ways I didn't come here to see you Fentens.. Though it is such a lovely surprise…" He looked at Maddie with a soft smile. "But I came to see Miss Isabella… A little birdie has told me that you were taken away in an ambulance for the whole day… What happened?" He said as I sat back in my seat. I felt him pat my head like I was a child and I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Nothing much… Just… I just fainted and hit my head is all… No real damage." I waved his hand away from me and pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them.

From there me and Maddie picked up our conversation again while Vlad and Jack laughed and joked with each other. I watched them and I got the strong feeling that Vlad didn't mean the words 'I kill me.. Or you.' In a joking way… The hours passed and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Danny P.O.V.

Izz had fallen asleep curled in a ball in her seat. I had to get my Parents attention so I could point it out to them quietly.

"We should get her up to her bed." Dad whispered. My mom agreed with him and my dad went to pick her up. But Vlad stopped him.

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of it you guys head home…" Vlad was pulling the sweet innocent act in front of my mom again. It made me sick. I watched as my dad helped Vlad hoists Izz into his arms and I got a strong satisfaction from watching him struggle under her wait. Since he couldn't use his ghost strength to carry her he had to use his human strength to carry her up. And this I enjoyed watching.

"Are you sure you can carry her V-Man?" My dad asked as he watched Vlad struggle under her weight.

"OH.. No worries Jack… I got it… Go on…" He gasped as he made his way up the stairs behind the counter that led up to the small flat above the store.

"Isn't that nice of him. Vladdy… You could always count on him…." My dad said as we all slipped out the door and climbed into the RV. I stared out the window and watched the shop until I couldn't see it any more.

Vlad P.O.V.

SHE IS HEAVY! I only made it half way up the stair before I heard the Fenton's leave. Once I was sure they were gone I changed into my ghost form making it easier for me. I was able to just fly up and faze us through the bottom of her room before I sat her on her 'bed'… Okay I said it before and I will say it now… This place is a dump. I crossed my arms and looked around taking in the whole place again. The only new thing she had was the small TV on the table. I heard Isabella moan and I watched as she stretched in her sleep before rolling over onto her stomach. I had to admit she looked even younger like this. I pulled her glasses off her face so she didn't ruin them and sat them on the table.

I wonder if this is what it was like to have a child of your own?

All well no need to think about such trivial things. I quickly fazed through the wall and took to the air. And I will also admit to myself that a small part of me was relieved that she didn't go to the hospital for some major cause. I mean I have come to look forward to our lunches together, even if it is a ploy to try and raise me up in the eyes of Maddie as a sweet, fatherly character.

All well. No need to continue dwelling on the past. All I need to do is focus on my future.


	4. Christmass Dance Pt1

Isabella P.O.V.

Christmas was almost upon us and I was in a panic… A Christmas dance was being held at town hall tonight and a ticket had come to me in the mail a week before hand… But my problem was I didn't have a dress... Not to mention that I knew nothing about being a lady… I mean… I spit in public sometimes and I am not a light eater like one would think when looking at me. I didn't open the shop today. Instead I was going from store to store searching for a dress… But nothing caught my interest… Of coarse I was going into cheap stores.

"Oh! Hey!.. You're that girl from that boring book store!" A very annoying voice called to me. I turned around to see a young girl… I have seen her in my shop having to get books for school as well but I don't think she ever opened them… You know I am pretty sure she never opened them.

"Uh… Hi… Whats your name?" I said with a smile…

"I'm Paulina. What are you doing?" She asked looking interested. Doubt it.

"Oh… I'm looking for a dress… You know for that dance… I… Drug my feet doing so and now I can't find any that catch my interest." I said looking back at the window of a shop that sold expensive dresses. They where pretty. But I don't need a fantasy dress like this… I moved away and moved to the next store.

"Well for you you should wear something long and simple yet delicate ooooh and maybe with sparkles!" Paulina squealed. "Maybe something white to go with your hair!" She still followed me. "Can I help! I know this great store that may have the perfect dress for you!"

Okay I think it is safe to say I ALMOST had no say in what I wanted. Lucky the store was having a red tag sale. She wanted me to go for the latest styles but I got a dress on sale… I can also say it was perfect. Paulina said it was a dress that said 'I am an innocent angel.'… Can a dress really say that about a person? I don't know.

Right now I am walking down Main Street heading for the park. It was the quickest way home and I didn't want to take the long way around. But I didn't think I would run into that weird boys again… Let alone one of his 'friends'.

Half way through the park people started screaming and running while I just stood there like and idiot wondering what was going on until I saw Danny Phantom take a face plant into the ground. And like the brainless oaf I was I ran TOWARDS him not AWAY.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I said kneeling down next to him. He moaned and looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." He grumbled as he staggered to his feet.

"But he won't be when I am through with him."

I turned around to see a man floating above our heads. A man in a cape? Oh… So this was the guy Danny was talking about when I first met him…. Oh sorry people got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Anyways it was some guy in a cape with blue skin black hair and red eyes. I ground my teeth angrily and scooped up a hand full of dirt. The next thing I did surprised even me…. I beamed him in the face with the dirt.

"Like I would let you touch him you jerk!" I snapped. "You think just because your big and tough you have a right to push kids around! Well that sure doesn't say much about your character!" I started to shout at him. Danny was standing next to me in a state of shock at my reaction and it took him a moment to come back to his senses.

"Uh.. Um.. Miss… MISS!" He shouted. I finally fell silent and looked at him. "Look its alright we do this like… I don't know once or twice a week so… It's no big deal. I can handle it." He said shrugging. I looked at him for a moment and smiled as I placed my hand on his head messing his hair.

"Well if you say so… Why don't you come visit me some time huh?.. I could use the company once in a while… My place is becoming a hang out for ghosts anyways and I would like someone I can hold a conversation with." I said ruffling his hair. I noticed his face turn red. I laughed but stopped when a shadow cast over us in a menacing way. I turned around and found I was face to dirt covered face with Mr. Cape guy. "What do you want now?" I hissed.

"At the moment… You…" He said menacingly… Okay he sat himself up for this and I think he meant he wanted to teach me a lesson for throwing dirt at him but I couldn't help myself.

"Well before that happens shouldn't you learn the ladies name first… Then take her on a few dates…" I said cheekily… Danny gagged behind me and Mr. Cape guy began to splutter and turn red himself. "What is your name anyways." At this he recollected himself and cleared his throat.

"… Plasmius… Vlad Plasmius… And you are?" He still sounded embarrassed.

"… Isabella Works…" I said and turned away and stared walking.. "See you around Danny." I said walking backwards. He waved at me and as I turned around I saw Mr. Plasmius look at Danny and his face became an angry scowl… Then he blasted Danny with some energy looking thing from his hand… From there what I could hear was Plasmius shouting at Danny about something but I couldn't make it out. I made out Danny shouting 'Dude why would you care?' But that was it.

Once I got home I went strait into my room to get to work on myself. You know the works, I scrubbed my skin, and deep cleaned my hair to the point that the faintest glow of silver came from it after it was clean. I cleaned and plucked and caused myself great pain and frustration for the next three hours only to find that when I was done I still had like four hours before the Christmas party. I groaned and sat in a chair staring at my new dress that now laid across the back of a chair… Why was I even going?... I don't even have a date… I laughed to myself… It was senior prom all over again… The geeky girl with no date… Only difference was all my acne was gone and my braces were off… But the white hair and glasses remained.

Vlad P.O.V.

(four hours later- Christmas party)

Everything was going perfectly. The fentons were here.. Maddie looked ever so lovely. And all the other guests were here but one… Isabella… Like I even cared after what she did to me… Of coarse she didn't KNOW it was me she threw dirt at but still… Isabella Works…. Works… Odd last name but all well… I just continued to mingle and made my way to the Fentons. Jack the big oaf was happy to see me and Maddie wasn't paying attention to me… Even young Daniel became distracted. I looked over to the entrance (I was holding the party at my Amnity Park estate) and saw something that took even my breath away. It was Isabella , her hair was not in its normal tight bun. Instead it was down in a cascading silver-white curls that framed her face and her dress matched her hair perfectly. Of coarse if I didn't know better I would have sworn either a very pretty ghost or an Angel had come to my party but I could tell it was her by her freckles and glasses. I waved Jack off and was about to go up to her when I saw Daniel rush to meet her… I watched for a moment and was surprised to see them walk onto the dace floor…


	5. Christmass Dance Pt2

Vlad P.O.V.

Okay… Great fancy party thrown by me… You would think I would be the center of attention but no… I sat at a table now alone drinking some Christmas eggnog while couples danced the night away to slow songs on the dance floor, no doubt I looked wasted… I think I was a little but not to much… How much did I even drink anyways… All well as long as they kept the kids away from the adults table right? Anyways I watched them dance on the dance floor… Well more like the middle of the entrance hall but whose really thinking about it right?.. Oh right… I was wasn't I?

Daniel's parents had left around ten but he and his sister had stayed behind to hang with friends. Surprisingly he was enjoying himself so much that he had forgotten her was at a party thrown by ME. Anyways the whole time that I had sitting I took note that almost every young male in the place had danced with Isabella at least twice… Daniel four… But I hadn't even been able to get close to her… I couldn't even get a dance with Maddie because she avoided me the whole time… A low growl rumbled in my chest as I watched the happy, laughing, giggling couples… Oh I so very much wanted to ruin their night… Which I actually started to formulate in my mind until a hand rested on my shoulder.

I turned in my seat to see Isabella standing there smiling down at me. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed a little hot… It didn't surprise me… After all she had been on the move dancing and trying to run away from half the young men around here. She reached forward and plucked my glass from my hand and I watched her sniff it. She then chuckled and sat it on a different table before she grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Dance with me… You haven't danced all night." She said pulling me up out of my seat.

".. N.. No.." I said trying to pull from her grip… But she got me out with everyone alts and put her arms around my neck to keep me there… In the end I went along with it… And found I was enjoying myself. Another song came on and I heard her whisper to herself that she love the song… I thought for a moment.

"Do you know how to waltz?" I asked.. She nodded and I smiled as I pulled away so I could position ourselves so we could waltz… It was a little fast but we kept time with the song dancing and spinning around. Some of the other dancers moved away and watched…. I wonder if Maddie could waltz?

.com/watch?v=DzQFyW8-pEg  
>-<p>

It was almost twelve now and me and Isabella have been dancing together the whole time and I must say I actually forgot about my lonely bitter bachelor life and me and her became one of the giggling laughing flushed couples… She even kept me AWAY from the eggnog… But that didn't change the fact that I was in fact still a little intoxicated… But now people were finally leaving and I stood out front watching her leave with Daniel who had insisted to take her home… She turned and waved at me and I returned it before I returned inside and made my way up to my room so I could sleep…

And lets just say that night I dreamed about me and her just dancing away….

In the morning I went through my daily routine and by lunch I headed for Isabella's book shop… But one thing was different… I had stopped and bought her a small long stem yellow rose.


	6. Clockwork

Isabella P.O.V.

I stood on a stool so I could reach the upper shelves so I could restock books. Fantasy novels… But some were also fairy tale books like The Brothers Grim stories… They were classics. I was so focused though that I didn't hear when he came in or when he came up behind me, until I was pulled from the stool and swung around in a circle. I screamed in surprise and wiggled free of the arms around my waist. When I turned around I was face to petal of a yellow rose. I took it smiling and looked at the overly cheery Mr. Masters.

"Why hello Vlad… You are a little early are you not?" I asked twirling the long stem rose in my hand. He straitened his suit jacket and held his hands behind his back.

"I merely finished my work early and was heading out for an early lunch… Would you care to.. Oh… I don't know…. Maybe-"

"Close shop and take and early lunch as well?" I cut him off and finished for him. He stared at me with a frown… Yeah he never liked it when I finished his sentences. I laughed at him and moved away a little more. "I would love to…. Just give me ten minutes and I will be ready." I then ran around the counter and vanished up the stairs. Once I made it into my flat I spotted Ghost Writer lying across my bed with one of my new books. "How long have you been in here?" I said as I sat the rose on the table and threw my trunk open to hunt down a brush.

"Oh a few hours… What are you doing?" He closed the book and sat up.

"Looking for a brush… I am closing the shop early so me and Mr. Masters can go get some lunch." I said finding what I needed and running it through my hair. Ghost Writer stared at me with a frown. "What?"

"You and he seem to be pretty chummy with each other… Maybe a little to chummy if you get my drift." He said as he drifted over to the table and picked up the rose Vlad had given me. "Yellow… 'Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, A Promise of a New Beginning, Or _I Care_.'…. But a yellow Rose also means 'Welcome Back, Remember Me, and also Jealousy.'" He said twirling it in his fingers.

"Yeah and you know that how?" I hissed taking it from him and putting it back on the table.

"I read…" He shrugged.

(Ghost Zone) Danny P.O.V.

It's almost Christmas!

I should be having a brake right?.. Wrong. I instead get a summons by Clockwork to meet with him. Why couldn't he just come to me? He always comes to me if he wanted me to do something. Tucker and Sam were just behind me in the specter seeder.

The Ghost zone was the same as ever. Dark and depressing. Cloclworks castle was just ahead and I stopped in amassment at what I saw. Almost every Ghost that I knew was here… Skullker, Technis, Ember, Jonny 13, Walker, Nocturn, Spectra, The Box Ghost, and so on… They were here. Clockwork wasn't among them… They all looked at me as I continued to go inside and there I found him staring at a time line image. But it wasn't him my attention was on… It was the floor, the walls, the clocks… They were smashed, destroyed.

"Clockwork?.. What's going on?" I said looking around us.

"Disaster that is what…" He said darkly. I just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He turned to face me and held out a twisted piece of metal. I took it from him and examined it, finding the word Fenton on it. "Is this… A Fenton Thermos?" I asked. Clockwork nodded. "So what…" Clockwork stared at me for a long time without saying anything. Then it dawned on me. "Wait is this THE Thermos?" I asked and he turned away. "You mean he is out there now? Where is he?"

"He isn't in the Ghost zone if that is what you mean… All the ghost who are out there now have come seeking shelter because there homes were destroyed… And now he has made his way into the human world… Searching." Clockwork said waving his hand in front of the image and it changed to a scene of this café from across town. I stood next to him and watched everything play out.

"Searching… For what?" I said as the sight of Izz and Vlad crossing the street heading for the café caught my eye.

"A time Ghost…" Clockwork said after another long pause. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he started answering before it even left my mouth. "You already know it is possible for Ghosts to have children… If you remember Box Lunch… But did it ever occur to you that maybe we can have children with maybe… Humans?" Clockwork said not looking away from the image. I stared at him.

"Um… That is a eww." I finally said as a shiver went up my spine. "But that doesn't tell me what you mean by another Time Ghost… I thought you were the only one… As in MASTER of Time…"

"That is because the Ghost I am speaking of is not a Master… Nor is she truly a Ghost… Nor is she like you… You who obtained his powers because of a lab accident… No… She was bore a physical, flesh and bone human with powers already engraved into her DNA. A Human ignorant of her namesake… Ignorant to the fact she has a minimal amount of control over time…" Clockwork finally fell silent… I watched Izz and Vlad talk and laugh together…

" Isabella Works…" I mumbled to myself… "C.W….. ClockWork... Your C.W… Aren't you?... And that is your pocket watch." I pointed to the silver chain and watch around Izz's neck. Clockwork remained silent for a while before he looked at me.

"Your job isn't to ask questions whose answer is obvious… Your job is to protect the one in danger and re-catch Dan Phantom." He sounded stressed.

"Look Clockwork I know what I need to do… But I have questions that need answering… I don't need to know anything about your love life so keep that to yourself… But I do need to know why my crazy alter reality future self is interested in her…" I snapped at him.

"Fine… You deserve that much at least… Yes… She is my child… But she doesn't know me and her mother kept her word and with held the truth from her about me and allowed her to grow up a perfectly mostly normal life… The reason Dan is looking for another Time Ghost is because he wishes to face you… Without me to interfere with his plans… That is why he searches for her… Not only because she is my child but because she holds enough power to unravel the whole time line and even… With enough force… Block me from intervening… But little does he know that if he does find her… She won't be able to do anything for him… She has never used her powers before and remains ignorant of their existence… And I wish to keep it that way." He said.

"Okay… And one last thing… How does he even know you have a kid?" He stared at me… "You told him didn't you." He looked away. "Let me guess you were lonely and started talking out loud about your child and about how proud you were of her right." I said.

"You try living alone for a few thousand years and see how you like it." Clockwork growled at me.

"Okay fine… I will go do my job and when I catch him AGAIN you better not loose him AGAIN when I return him."

From there it was back home to start the search.

(Amnity Park) Isabella P.O.V.

Me and Vlad had finished lunch and we had to go our separat ways. Him back to City Hall and me back to my book shop… About a block away my glasses had slipped down again and I accidently bumped into someone. Well it was safe to say that I was the one who went reeling and fell over… The person I bumped into was that much taller then me.

"Oh I am so sorry… My glasses always slip so I couldn't see where I was going." I said as I stood up.

"It was no problem… No harm done right." A deep voice said. I looked up at him.

(Cliff hanger)


	7. Unsafe

Isabella P.O.V.

I looked up at him and it felt like my breath was taken away. He was tall and thickly built. He wore a plain black and white tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. His eyes had rings around them but not in a lack of sleep sort of way… More like they were natural… Then the color of his eyes were red… red? Huh maybe they were contacts?... His hair was black, long and was pulled back in a pony tail. He held out his hand for me and I took it. With one swift movement he had me on my feet.

"Besides you are the one that fell not me." He said as he released my hand. "But if you still wish to make it up to me… How about a late lunch?" He bent over me and a shiver went up my spine.

"Oh um sorry… I already ate." I smiled at him.

"Well then how about dinner then?" He was determined to go out with me wasn't he?

"Oh um… Sure… Okay… But how about a movie instead… That way we can eat and not spend a lot of money." He smiled. "Can I know your name?" He seemed taken off guard for a split second.

"Um… D… Dan… Dan Dark… Yeah that's it… Dan Dark… And you are?" He had whispered something to himself but I didn't catch it.

"Isabella… I don't usually give my last name to people I don't really know." I said still with my sweet smile.

"May I walk you the rest of the way to your destination?" He asked and I nodded. He offered me his arm like a gentleman and we started walking.

We talked the whole time and he mostly wanted to know what I did and what my family was like… When I told him I had no family, and that I owned a book store he seemed a little put out… Wonder why?

Dan P.O.V.

The moment I arrived in this blasted city I bump into a girl… I was hoping this was the one I needed but she was to average and I couldn't sense any trace of Ghost powers in her… This couldn't be the one… But while I hid in this form I might as well continue to build myself a fake life to go with it… Hide myself among the pathetic weak humans. This girl could help me with that while I searched for the child of the Time Master… But those oversized glasses were an eye sore. But I continued to learn about her until we reached her book shop. When she opened the door I spotted a surprise… Ghost Writer floating next to a book self reading… But the moment he saw me he vanished… Probably did that to all customers.

"Well this is it… Not much but it puts bread on the table… Plus there is my extra job as the high schools librarian." She said. "You can look around if you want… See if anything catches your eye." She then took up her place behind the counter.

"No its alright… Besides I don't have money to pay for anything at the moment." I said hoping to get out quickly so I could find a place to stay while I remained in this city.

"Oh then… Here!" She vanished among the shelves and returned with a hard covered book in her hands and held it out to me. "It's a thank you for walking me home… It's 'Dracula'… Sorry but it's one of my favorites and you strike me as someone who would like this kind of dark stuff." She said. I took the book from her and looked at it.

"Thank you that's so kind… Well I better go… I will see you at seven for the movie…" I then turned and opened the door to leave only to almost have my younger self almost run into me.

"Oops… Sorry dude… Hey Izz… Um… Are you alright?" He said ignoring me as I stood aside and let his friends pass.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Isabella said looking confused. She then smiled and waved at me as I left, but not before catching a glimps of blue mist coming from Danny's mouth. I stood outside the window for a moment and watched them. Danny's face was a deep red and he was fiddling with his shirt but he was on alert… He must already know I was free… Some giggling got my attention and I say a group of young girls staring at me and blushing… I waited for a moment to see if my own senses picked up any Ghost energy coming from ant of them but nothing happened. I smiled at them and they ran away giggling… Stupid humans.

My day was slow and uneventful… The movie we saw was a cheap horror film so I didn't pay much mind to it… And once she was home and everything I only ended up in the park latter with a new black backpack stuffed with money that I 'borrowed' from the bank. It was dark out and all the humans were home now. I just sat there tapping the cover of the book that girl gave me. I sighed and opened it to the first page and started reading…

I'll keep searching tomorrow.

In the morning I was half way through the book and I still read as I ate a bagel from this café while I sat at one of the outside tables… It… was a good book. But I also payed attention to every girl that passed young and old… Nothing. None of them showed signs of being part Ghost… I don't know how long I sat there reading but it must have been a long time because the lunch rush came. Still no sign of the Time Ghost.

"Dan?" I looked up from the book and saw Isabella making her way across the street arm in arm with the cheese head Vlad Masters. "I didn't expect to see you here?.. I see you really like that book.." She had released Masters arm and was standing in front of me with that sickly sweet smile she had on yesterday as well.

"Yes… It is very entertaining… How are you today and.. Hah… Who's your friend?" I said looking at Masters who frowned at me. "Your boyfriend.." I watched their faces turn red and she stared playing with her watch.

"N… No he isn't my boyfriend we are just very… Very good friends. This is the mayor Vlad Masters. Heheheh." She laughed nervously. I took pleasure in seeing Masters expression drop even more at her words… He almost seemed mad, but he quickly hid it.

"That's good… Because I was wondering… If you would like… Going out with me again." I said. I watched Masters fists clench and unclench. Isabella was a little caught off guard but once she recovered she gave Masters a quick glance.

"I… I don't know…" She said quietly. But Masters intervened. His voice was a little hard and mocking.

"Oh… Go on ahead Bella… After all it's not like there is anything going on between you and me… Like you said we are just very good friends… So it makes it perfectly fine for either of us to see people." He seemed to hiss the words but at the same time made them sound half hearted and light.

"Well then that's settled isn't it… How about this weekend… Dinner." I said meeting Masters glare.

"Well…. Okay then… Dinner it is." She said latching back onto Masters arm. "Come on Vlad… Before the line gets longer." And she drug him off… Still nothing came from that girl but like I said I needed to build up my guise.

Danny P.O.V.

Today was a half day at school and sadly I was still there… I should be out looking for my alter self but I was stuck in detention… Again. Sam and Tucker were also there and we were being scared with the sight of Mr. Lancer clipping his toe nails…

"This is worse then a horror film." Tucker whispered.

Both me and Sam agreed with him.

Isabella P.O.V.

Me and Vlad sat at the same Table as Dan… I was sitting in between them but I was leaning over and reading over Dan's arm… But he payed no mind to me… Must be really into the book… I myself got so into it that I didn't realize that I was ignoring Vlad…

Vlad P.O.V.

I watched them for maybe half an hour in silence… He was younger then me… Definitely closer to her age… I cleared my throat and stood and Isabella looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she watched me toss my untouched food.

"I need to get going." Lie.. "I have a meeting I need to get to." Another lie… I didn't look at her as I walked away. I wonder if she even cared that I left… But the company of her new 'friend' may keep her from caring… 'Friend'… A very very good FRIEND…..

Half way back to City Hall I froze in front of her shop. I looked around and smiled. Then sent a Ghost clone in while I continued on my way feeling a LOT better as screams erupted from the people on the street as a book shelf came crashing out one of the display windows.

Isabella P.O.V.

Dan was walking me home again… But it was usually Vald who I walked home with while he headed back to City Hall… So I wasn't very comfortable… It wasn't until we rounded the corner when I saw it… My shop was destroyed. I ran forward and didn't even bother with the door… I climbed through the window cutting my hands and legs as I did so but I was more focused on the destruction. Pages ripped from books the front desk smashed and everything spilled out into the snow covered street… I stood there in the middle of the mess shaking at the thought of.. 'What if I had been here?... What would have happened to me?' Dan followed me inside and went to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Get out…" I mumbled… I didn't want him to comfort me…. But he didn't leave. "I.. said… GET OUT!" I screamed and he backed off with a surprised look on his face but he left anyways… I could hear the sirens of the police so I knew I didn't have to call them myself… So who… I went up stairs to find that everything was destroyed up in my loft to… My shaking became worse as I picked up my phone and went into my small closet and closed the door… I sank to the floor and pressed the talk button and the screen lit up. I dialed the only number that came to mind and held the phone to my ear…

"Hello Mayor Vlads Office… I am sorry he hasn't come back from lunch yet may I ask whose calling?" A women's voice answered. He isn't back yet?... But he left about an hour ago... He should have been back at his office by now.

"Um… This is Isabella… C-can you… Tell Mr. Masters tha- that I- I need him to come strait to my shop… I don't feel safe." I started chocking on my words.

"Y… Yes I will let him know the moment he gets in." I hung up the phone then and curled into a ball… I cried.


	8. Christmass with Vlad

Vlad P.o.v.

I took my time getting back to town hall… You know stopping to mingle with the voters and so on. When I reached the office I told my secretary to hold any calls for me until tomorrow… She said she would and then stood to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"Um Mr. Mayor… That young lady Ms. Isabella Works called a while ago… She sounded very distressed and scared… She wishes for you to go to her shop as soon as possible."

I stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Have them bring the limo around…" I then turned and went back out into the cold winter air…

It didn't take to long to reach the book shop its self but it did take a while to get inside without using my powers. The front door was still locked so the officers were climbing in and out of the shattered display windows. So I myself also had to pick my way through and try not to cut myself. Once inside I found that my clone had sure done a one four on the place… But I still didn't see Isabella… I spotted and officer picking up books and a got his attention.

"Excuse me sir… But have you see Miss Isabella?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes… She has locked herself in her closet upstairs… Seems to be one of those people who thinks that if they shut the world out and create their own space, the world won't find them… Anyways… No one can get her out of the closet." He shrugged and I gave him my thanks and went strait up the stairs… Her flat was also destroyed… I picked my way through the destruction and stopped for a split second. The yellow rose I gave her was the only thing in tacked. The vase it had been in was shattered though… I picked it up and closed the distance between me and the closet…

"Isabella?" I asked… But no sound came out. "Isabella?" I said a little louder as I turned the knob and opened the door… I stood there looking down at her. She had fallen asleep and was curled in a tight ball at the bottom of the closet, face red and blotchy and wet from crying. I sighed and looked over my shoulder and listened, making sure no one was coming up… That's when I changed into my ghost form and scooped her up into my arms… Yup… SO much easier to do with my Ghost strength then with my human strength…. She shifted a little in my arms and her arms snaked around my neck and she buried her face in my neck…. She's a cuddlier?

I swallowed and took off, fazing through the wall and heading off toward my estate.

"Hold it right there Plasmius."… Ah Fudge Balls, It was the Ghost boy Danny. "What are you doing with Izz?" He snapped.

"Shhhhhhh you little fool… She is asleep and she can't stay at her shop… Someone destroyed it.".. Yeah like I was actually going to tell the boy up front that I did it… But he didn't give me a come back or a rude comment… But he did seem worried and disturbed about something. He looked at her… Then back at me… "If you have something to say boy say it now." I hissed quietly.

"Fine… But not here…" He hissed back. I nodded and we both took off towards my estate.

Once there I had placed Isabella in one of the many guest rooms before meeting Daniel in the library.

"All right boy start talking because if it isn't important I will personally see to your utmost destruction." I snapped. We stared each other down, still in our Ghost forms I might add.

"Remember when you asked me for help because you released that weather Ghost and it went on a rampage?" He said and I grunted unhappily. "Well… I need YOUR help now." This caught me off guard… And for the next half hour he told me everything about the creation and his encounter with a powerful Ghost from the future… His Future self… And took another fifteen minutes to explain the current problem with said Ghost and also giving up the secret of who Isabella's father is… I snorted.

"She is no Ghost… If she was I would be able to tell." I pointed out.

"Yeah so would I usually… But her powers are dormant thus so is her Ghost DNA… Look Vlad I can tell you care about her… As a daughter as a little sister I don't care… That creep is out there and I can't be searching for him every second or the day when I have school… Just help me." He snapped. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"No… It isn't my job it is yours and I don't see any reason that I need to get involved." I said as I turned my back on him to leave the room.

"You don't see a reason?... How about if you don't if help and he does end up finding her and if he manages to some how force her powers one way or another then the strain can kill her… And it will be your fault Vlad because you said no…" I stopped and thought about it… An image of me going to her shop one day and finding it closed and empty ran though my head. "Come on Plasmius, besides trying to destroy my dad, you have never killed anyone… You just standing by and not helping is like being the cause in the first place… Will you be the cause Vlad?" He continued to press… I didn't look back at him but I did answer.

"Fine… But does she know?" I asked back.

"No… And ClockWork wishes it to stay that way. He wants her to live a life as normal as it can be." I nodded my head and the sound of the door knob jiggling caught our attention and we both changed quickly into our human states. The door opened and Isabella's head poked in.

"Um… Hi." She said quietly. "Vlad… How did I-?"

"You had fallen asleep in that closet and I wasn't going to leave you there in that place alone so I brought you here." She turned a little red.

"Oh… Thank you… Um may I come in?" She was being so shy it was just cute.

"Of course me and Daniel were finished talking anyways."

It wasn't long before Christmas was upon us and Isabella was still living with me… It would take a while to repair the damages I had done to the shop and so she needed a place to stay. She did everything she could to keep herself active and also to be less of a burden to me… Even though I told her she wasn't being one. And every time I came home from work for lunch or for the day she greeted my with her big smile and a warm hug. And also to my liking I hadn't seen that Dan character around her. My spirits were high and I haven't felt this happy since my collage days… Well before the accident.

Right now I was laid back enjoying a mug of Isabella's eggnog… She didn't put alcohol in it. My cat curled in my lap. I could here Isabella rummaging about the tree looking for something but I didn't think too much about it until the cat gave a hiss and bolted from my lap and Isabella flew into it holding a thin box wrapped in brown paper.

"Merry Christmas Vlad!" She said happily… She already sported my gift to her… A new pair of glasses… She stepped on her old ones looking for them… These were the same size as the last pair but I had them custom made… If one looked close at the edges of the frame I had the faces of clocks engraved into the sides… And they were silver. She loved them and was happy to see again as well. And like the last pair… They slid down her nose. I took the box from her as she moved off my lap to sit in the space next to me. I tore the paper away and removed the lid from the box. Inside was a hand knitted green and gold scarf with V.M. sewn on to it. "I know its not much but I hope you like it." She said as she pulled it from the box and began to wrap the long scarf around my neck.

"No… I do like it… I love it in fact… I needed a new one." I said. She looked at me with a smile and we just stared at each other… I leaned forward a little… The moment was perfect… then the doors burst open and I jerked back…

"VLADY!... MERRY CHRISTMAS!"… The Fentons. Isabella was then scooped up into Jacks arms as he started to give hugs… I was next.

"Jack… What are you doing here.." I choked out.

"Well its Christmas silly… And we thought we would spread a little Christmas cheer and visit you guys." Maddie said holding out a box to both me and Isabella… I latter found that my gift was a foot ball… Isabellas was a camera… They must really like her…. It wasn't long before it turned into a small party… I wasn't able to get close to her now and, besides Jack, I was ignored….

The night was coming to an end and they were cleaning up to leave… Isabella was now able to get away and she came and stood by me.

"Sorry… It happened again." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her.

"I ignored you again… I am sorry." She looked at me and we stared again… The time was perfect again… The Fentons had just walked out…. I leaned forward again and stopped… I was to old for her…. She needs someone her own age or at least closer to it... I kissed her forehead like maybe a father would do and pulled away.

"There is nothing to apologize about." I said and put my hand on her head. "Good night… And Merry Christmas."

"Night…." She said and I left the room.


	9. An old fashion man

Isabella P.O.V.

Christmas is gone, New Years has past and I am back home. And to top it all off, when I returned home I found that the café I wanted to add on was added on. Not to mention everything was repaired or replaced… Even the shop was bigger… It was amazing and the new furnishings looked expensive… No doubt that Masters had a say in everything… But he must have found my plans because now it kind of reminded you of the inside of a clock… I have to think of away to repay him.

But I did do one thing to the outside of the shop that surprised about everyone. The name… Before it was called 'Bellas Books' but I thought it sounded stupid… Now it had a new name to go with the theme.

'_ClockWork Books & Café_'  
>I know what you must be thinking… Sounds a bit odd right… But to me is feels right…<p>

Ghost Writer came back… Were has he been?

Anyways I was rearranging books and making sure everything was in there place before opening time. The only thing missing was my new employee. While I worked behind the book counter they were supposed to work the café serving drinks and other things. I heaved a sigh and put the last book in its place when a sharp tapping came from the front window. I looked over my shoulder to se a man dressed in a tan, old fashion looking suit with a white hair that was on the long side and sliced back into a pony tail. He even carried a cane and a silver pocket watch dangled from a breast pocket… I slid from the ladder and opened the door for the stranger… Upon closer examination he had a scar over his left eye.

"Hello I am sorry… But we are not open just yet… I am waiting for an employee of mine… He is running late." I said smiling.

"Oh… I am sorry… I will just come back latter then." The stranger went to turn away but I stopped him.

"Well… You don't have to go… You are welcome to relax and read as you wait for the store to open officially…" I said as I pushed the door all the way open for him… "If you don't mind me asking… Are you going to a costume party or something?... You look like you're from the 1800's." I said… The stranger looked down at his attire.

"Um… No…" He said flatly.

Well it is safe to say that my employee is now fired. He never showed up and I was left to try and run both café and book store. I had learned that the strangers name was Timothy… Ironic…

He stayed the whole time sitting in the café reading a book but I kept getting the feeling that he was watching me as well… Alwell.

Danny and his friends appeared halfway through the lunch rush and took the only empty seats available… The table Timothy was sitting at. I continued to work hard but looked up every once in a while. I noticed Danny and his friends jump away from the table a little when the strange guy spoke to them, setting down his book… They all sat back down and Timothy and Danny started to exchange words… Did they know each other?

That's when Vlad walked in and stood there for a moment to smile and wave at me. I waved back and motioned for him to find a seat. He went over to Danny's table and said something to them. Danny then responded and motioned to Timothy who gave Vlad a hard look but shook hands none the less. That's when he sat down and they all started speaking quietly to each other.

Danny p.o.v

I still couldn't believe this guy was ClockWork… He looked so human… Well his clothes were out of date so it's not that hard to believe.

"You are taking to long to find him. And he has some how found a way to avoid my eyes as well…" ClockWork said quietly… I wasn't paying much attention.

"… Okay I just have one question… Since when can you turn into a human?" I hissed… He just stared at me with a strait hard stare.

"Any high level ghost can take on a solid form without having to be half human like you… Which leaves to reason that Dan Phantom is going around in a solid form as well." ClockWork mumbled as he opened his book again.

"You mean that this brat beat an upper level ghost… But he is weaker then me." Masters said quietly as well.

"Shut it Masters…" I hissed. We glared at each other before we turned away. Me looking back to ClockWork. "So what do you think of Izz now that you have met her?" I said. ClockWork looked toward her and watched her for a moment.

"She is like her mother… Hard working." He watched her for a moment longer before he looked back at me. "I must go… I have been away from my post for long enough." We all watched him stand and watched as he walked away. Izz saw him leaving and waved smiling to him and he gave a small wave back… I felt bad for him a little…


	10. mugging

Isabella p.o.v.

The Café was a popular among teens and I must say my shop has been booming the last three weeks. Today was a Monday but I chose to keep the shop closed even though I was able to get myself out of bed long enough to go down and unlock the door for visitor's, If I had any today that is, And went back up stairs only to fall back asleep… I was so tired for some reason. I laid down on my bed once more stretching as I did so and twisting in an odd manner before I relaxed back into a state of peace.

Vlad p.o.v. (4:30 p.m.)

All day I have been working non-stop and had back to back meetings… Not to mention I was behind in my evil plotting… Now I sat behind my desk shuffling through papers and signing them trying to get done….

I had completely missed my usual lunch arrangements with Isabella and I felt a little frantic. I had tried to call her to tell I wouldn't be able to make it but she didn't answer…. My thoughts kept shifting to the conversation me and young Daniel had a long time ago. About Dan Phantom… What if he finally found her? I couldn't take it anymore. I stood from my seat and quickly left my office.

"Oh! Mr. Mayor are you finally finished?" My secretary called from her own desk as I sped by. I chose not to answer and left town hall and ran around the back to keep from the view of anyone passing by then I took my ghost form and leaped into flight.

…..

Well… I can honestly say that I had nothing to worry about… She was fine… More then fine she was asleep…. I stood in her flat in my human form staring down at her. She was twisted in a strange manner hugging her pillow and snoring lightly… And judging buy her attire she must have slept all day… I heaved a sigh and placed my hand on her shoulder and started to shake her.

"Isabella… Isabella wake up…." She rolled over onto her back and stared up at me sleepily.

"… Vlad?... Is it lunch time already?" She yawned. I looked away noticing the bunny pattern on her **short** pajama bottoms and the fact her tank top had scrunched up around her upper body exposing the bare skin of her flat stomach. I put my hand to my face and to hide the red on my cheeks and coughed.

"Uh… No… No I am afraid it is close to dinner…. Its almost five." I moved farther away from her as she sat up.

"I am so sorry Vlad I didn't meant to sleep in like this!" I shook my head and told her it was alright… I chose not to tell her that I never showed up for lunch myself.

"No need to worry about it… How about you get dressed and we go to dinner and a movie okay?... You can make it up to me that way.." She seemed unsure at first but in the end I found myself waiting down in the shop as she cleaned herself up. When she finally came down, to my shock, she was wearing a sleeveless dress that was a dark red color and her hair was curled and fluffed out around her face framing it. We left at about 5:55 and got to the restraunt, of my choosing of course, at 6:15. She just about had a heart attack at being treated to such expensive décor and kept asking if it really was okay… I had to keep telling her to relax…

….

Isabella p.o.v.

It was about 10:25 when we finally left the theater and started our quiet walk home.. Yes we did talk but we more enjoyed each others company. I kept looking around up at the bare dark lamp lit streets around us… I have never been out this late not even when I was a child… It felt eerie…. I clung to Vlads arm a little and he gave me a reassured smile which I returned. But it was short lived when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards into the dark, dimly lit alleyway we had been passing. I in turn grabbed Vlads arm pulling him with me. I could here Vlad exhale sharply as we were pulled out of sight of the main street and I was shoved back into the cold damp wall.

"Elizabeth!... Are you alright?" I heard Vlad hiss loudly in my ear before he used his arm to shove me behind him. I opened my mouth to answer when another voice interrupted me.

"Shut up!... Both of you stop talking and give me all you got!" At first glance he seemed menacing and dangerous enough but at a second you can tell he was shaking a little… A petty mugger with a knife held at the ready… I could feel Vlads arm shove me further behind him and he himself backed up so that I was pressed against the cold wall and hidden behind his back…. I now realized just how small I really was. I inched to the side a little so I could see around him.

"Just stay calm… No need to do anything rash now do we?" Vlad said hoarsely holding his arms up to show he wasn't going to do anything. From what I could see on his face, Vlad seemed torn for some strange reason. The muggers voice scared me out of my thoughts.

"I said for you to shut up!.. You have one was out Mr. Mayor and that is to fork over anything of value now!" In the end Vlad had pulled out his wallet and slipped his I.D. out before giving it to frantic man… Looking at it there had to be at least a few hundred dollars in the thing. He then preceded to remove his cufflinks and what looked to be a custom made ring of green and gold…. Packers…. He held out his arms to show that that was it… The man took a step back still holding the small blade up. He seemed to be leaving when he looked at me and froze. His eyes traveled down and I looked down as well to see he was looking at my silver pocket watch. My hands shot to it to hide it but it was to late.

"Fork it over missy!" He snapped I shook my head no and the next thing I knew I was shoved back as the man took a swipe at me. I landed on the ground and looked up to see Vlad keeping himself between me and our assailant. "I said I wanted everything of value!.. Now fork it over!" He snapped at us. I could see a thin layer of blood on the blades edge and fear dug away at my heart as my eyes went to Vlad…. There was a small tear in his right sleeve…. He must have been cut when he shoved me back.

"You have more then enough… Just be on your way." Vlad's voice sounded so hard and angry that it sent a cold chill down my spine. The man just lunged forward and Vlad side stepped him grabbing his arm and pulled him around before releasing him…. The whole time keeping between me and the assailant. The man then faced Vlad again and began taking vicious swipes at him with the knife. A few times he managed to put small tears in Vlads clothes but other then that he couldn't hit him. But I was afraid… Each time he swung it seemed like he was getting closer.

"Stop"

I called out but they seemed to have forgotten about me now.

"Stop!" I called a little louder… I was shaking in fear as the man managed to back Vlad against the wall and lunged forward blade flashing.

"STOP!" There seemed to be a blinding flash of light that seeped from in between my figures as I clasped onto my silver pocket watch. Then nothing…. Everything froze in front of me and around me…. I stared at the two men standing there like statues… The blade just tearing into the front of Vlad's clothes… I stood and looked around me…. I noticed a paper bag just hovering in the air not moving… Everything…. Had frozen. I looked at my watched and popped the face open so I could take a look at it and found it had stopped as well… Its face glowing with a faint blue light… Closing it I turned back to the two men and moved forward slowly reaching out and taking the knife from the man's hand and backed away… I relaxed a little knowing that the man no longer had the blade in his hand and almost like someone pressing play…. Everything started to move again. The mans empty hand hit Vlad in the gut and he pulled it back looking at it in confusion. He then looked at me and saw the blade in my hands.

"Hey! How the h-" He didn't finish since Vlad punched him in the head so hard the man fell to the ground out cold. I looked down at the knife in my hands and threw it to the ground with a small scream. I put my hands to my mouth and started to shake…. What had happened?... What did I do?

I looked at Vlad who was staring at me with a stern hard look… Why was he looking at me like I did something wrong?... I backed out of the alley… And ran.

"Isabella!" I heard him shout after me but I didn't even look back I just ran all the way home and closed everything….

What did I do?


	11. Found

Isabella p.o.v.

I have been avoiding Vlad… I mean Mr. Masters for a week now… After the whole incident I have become more secluded and I jumped at almost everything. Even the slightest sound sat me into a state of panic.

I haven't seen Danny or his friends for a while either.

With a sigh I continued stamping books that students wished to check out… Yeah I still have my part time job at Casper High. And the quit atmosphere was exactly what I needed at the moment. Once I handed the books to the student I leaned back into my plushy chair and heaved a sigh. Closing my eyes I closed my hand around my watch and held onto it…

The image and sound of the incident flashed across my mind and I sat strait and opened my eyes… I have also lost sleep do to that night because every time I closed my eyes I saw the edge of that knife and the glow from my watch… Which seems to have gone back to normal.

From the corner of my eye I saw Danny and his friends enter the library pulling their backpacks behind them like they were full of bricks. With them was a girl who I assume was new because I never seen her in my shop or around town before. I looked back down to the desk and laid my head down on it. The cool wooden surface felt nice against my cheek and I put my arms over my head to block out the florescent lighting above our heads. I closed my eyes and I was soon feeling the pleasant relief of sleep washing over me, then the image to that knife entered my thoughts once more and I jerked my body into a sitting position… This is ridiculous… I wanted to cry so much but I held it in. I felt more alone then ever and confused and stressed and even sick… I put my head back down on my desk and groaned.

"Excuse me I need to check out these books…" One of the students said and I sat up a gave them a hard glare taking the books from them. They flinched away a little and I quickly checked them out and spun my chair around so I was looking away from the many kids who were studying… I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

Danny p.o.v.

I kept looking over at Izz who seemed to be lacking in sleep. Her eyes were rimmed and pink and puffy. She even looked off edge and jumped at everything.

I even swear her eyes turned red for a split second when a nerd came up to her to check out some books but I wasn't to sure about what I saw. I looked away and looked at my friends who looked at me silently and shrugged. My new friend Tara had her head in her history book groaning about her head hurting and it feeling like it was about to burst. I stood then and made my way up to Izz's desk and cleared my throat. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Oh… Hi Danny… Do you need anything?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh… Uh no… No I don't but I was wondering… Are you okay?... You look exhausted." I put my hands in my pocket and watched as she pulled herself together and smiled at me.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine… Just a little tired is all." She looked like it was taking a lot of will power to pull off her smile and it made me worry even more. That's when the bell rang to signal free period was over and I had to get back to class… She shooed me away and I had no choice but to do as told.

Once in the hall with my friends I looked to them.

"She looks terrible." Sam said as we walked quickly to class. Tucker and Tara agrees with her and I nodded as well.

"I don't know whats gotten into to her… Have you noticed how jumpy she has been lately?.. Almost like she is afraid of everything now." I said as we started to turn a corner. That's when a hand grabbed me.

"Hey Fenadic Arnold were do you think your going?" I was then lifted off the ground… It was dash. "I haven't given you your wailing for today yet." I covered my face and prepared for the worst…

I gasped and realized I wasn't in Dashes grasp anymore. I was on the ground with Clockwork in front of me with his usual frown. Everything around me was frozen.

"Clockwork?" I gasped and fell silent.

"Dan has finally slipped up and I have spotted him." He said bitterly.

"What when! Were!" I shouted.

"I was getting to that…" He growled. "He will appear in the park tomorrow night at six fifteen… That is all I know sadly for after that he vanished from my sights again… I expect you know what to do now…" I nodded and he grunted a 'good'. "_Time In_." And with that he vanished leaving me there. Everything started to move once more and I was met with the sound of Dash slamming his hand into a locker.

I then made a mental note to myself… Be sure to relay the message to my friends and to Masters after school… We were in for the fight of our lives.  
>(Note: Tara is a chara from my freinds dp story and we are some what crossing over but I will and still plan on following MY story line.)<p> 


	12. A Little Fatherly Advice

Isabella p.o.v.

Everyone around me seemed to be on edge the whole day. I had even noticed Tucker and that Tara girl watching me from behind a car across the street… I sighed and ignored them as I went about my routine in the shop. I carried a large box that was empty of the books it once carried and I bit back a few swear words as my glasses slid down my nose. Once again I couldn't see and I tripped. A pair of arms caught me and I squealed, dropping the empty box.

"Are you always this clumsy Isabella?" The voice of Vlad masters chuckled and I quickly yanked myself away from him. I hadn't heard him com e in and he was also the last person I wanted to be with. Images of that night flashed across my mind and I moved farther away from him. I feared what happened that night. The light from my watch and the thought of what could have happened, and the thought of not knowing **HOW** it happened I feared it all. "Tell me why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?" Vlad frowned at me and I looked away from his puppy dog eyes.

"No… No you didn't do anything Vlad… But… I just don't think it would be wise for us to keep..." My voice failed me when I needed it desperately.

"Keep _what_?" His own voice seemed to become flat and devoid of emotion, but his eyes seemed to hold a little hope when I said the word 'us'… I shook my head.

"Just go okay…. Get out and never come through that door again…Forget we ever met forget we even spoke forget everything okay! Just go back to whatever you did before we met… Please." I said sharply and he just stood there. I remained where I was even when he took two large angry strides and stood towering over me. He really was intimidating and scary, I looked up at him expecting him to shout but he stood there with his mouth moving with no sound coming out. He stood so close that I could almost feel his chest against mine as he inhaled a sharp angered breath and let it out.

"..Why do you wish me to leave?.. Is it that Dan person?…" He finally said with a sharp edge to his voice that made me flinch. "Well is it?" He finally shouted when I didn't answer.

"No its not!" I snapped back trying to seem braver then I felt.

"Why then!" He grabbed my wrist and held it in a tight grip that almost hurt. I yanked and twisted my arm until he let go and I moved away from him as I held my arm.

"Mr. Masters… Get out before I call the police… Please." I didn't see his face because I had looked away and hidden behind my hair. I didn't move until I was sure he was gone and then I slowly sat in one of the many chairs.

Danny p.o.v. (night)

Vlad refused to come with us. He was so angry and he seemed even more bitter then before. Tucker and Sam were standing by with some equipment from my family's lab and Tara was positioned in a tree not too far away from me. Clockwork sat on a bench with his arms and legs crossed. He was to be bait but I don't think that my other self was going to fall for it.

I sighed as I watched him sit there with his eyes closed and tap his foot.

"… Timothy?" I tensed as my head snapped around to look at Isabella. Her hair glowed in the darkness of the night and she almost did in fact look like a ghost.

"Isaaa.a.a Mrs. Works… It is splendid to see you again… But what are you doing out here?" Clockworks voice drifted up to where I was hidden and I could tell he was a little shocked and fearful.

"I… I just had to get out of my place… A very quick walk seemed to be a good idea."

Isabella P.O.V.

I watched as Timothy turned his head away from e me and mumble something. I didn't ask what though but I think he was saying something about 'bad timing'. I moved forward and sat next to him, folding my hands in my lap. We remained silent and I looked at him to see he was looking at me.

"Timothy… Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously. He just stared at me and I cleared my throat. "Have you ever had anything strange happen to you? I mean something that you couldn't explain and it scared you to the point that you distance yourself from a person that…. That you cared very much for." I brought my legs up and put my arms around them. Timothy remained quiet as he thought and I watched him as he did.

" I believe the answer to your question… Is yes…. And no." I must have looked confused because he continued to explain. "I have a very important job you see.. And this job keeps me very busy every day, all the time… Well one day while working I spotted a woman who too my heart away right there and I… Well you can say I 'dropped everything' just to meet her… From there I seemed to ignore my responsibilities more and more… We fell in love… Had a child… But… My job is one that you can't just drop for long periods of time and I can never quiet this job… Not to mention the women I loved knew and understood who I was and what I did… So in the end I had to leave them and she let me go… I haven't seen them since." He seemed sad. "Anyways… Mrs. Works what I am trying to say is that if there is someone that you really care for, then you must do your best to be with them if you can… You should only, as you said, 'distance' yourself if you really must." He became silent and I turned his words over in my head. He seemed to be looking at something far away. I got what he meant and I knew what I should do now. With a smile I put my arms around hem and I could feel him tense up before relaxing.

"Thank you Timothy… That was exactly what I needed to hear." With that I let go and stood saying my goodbyes before running as fast as my legs would carry me back to my shop and up to my room. I didn't even stop to apologize to the person that I bumped into as I ran by. Maybe if I did I would have seen the red eyes of the man I know as Dan Dark….


	13. Fear

Hi everyone and thank you to those who have given me good reveiws! I am trying to move my story along and for those who wish to know morw about Tara then check out my BFF ChopSuzi's story Rising Time... ANyways I am trying to get to the climax and to me tis chapter seems a little off... I would like a little good hearted crituqing please! No foul langage please.

ClockWork P.O.V.

I shot to my feet and stood frozen to the spot as I watched her speed away to the north eastern part of the city. Towards Vlad Masters estate.

I quickly moved my attention to the black haired red eyed male who stood there watching after as well… Phantom…

"So good to see you ClockWork… Taking an interest in the little book keeper now?" He mocked me but I remained impassive even though a small part of me wanted to lunge at him and rip his head off. But I remained composed as I always am. I watched Dan look over his shoulder to look at Isabella once more but she was long gone. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. Two rings appeared and before my eyes he changed into his ghost form, spinning around to fire an ecto energy blast at me… Only to be met with one to his face followed by Danny's friend Tara flying from her hiding place with an attack of her own… It was then followed by a full-fledged battle that ensued throughout the park.

I remained out of the way, letting the fight go on and watched as I tried to figure out what was to come. Something was disrupting my powers completely. But what was it?.. The only thing that could do that was another time ghost and that was Isabella… But her powers were dormant; she couldn't be the one doing it… Or was I wrong. I tried and tried to focus but all I got were flashes an quick glimpses of pain, sorrow, and rage. I gave up and moved out of the way as the three warring ghosts almost plowed into me.

"Danny you must restrain an capture him!" I shouted. I cursed the fact that my voice cracked showing my panic but I could worry about that latter.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Danny snapped at me.

The fighting continued with a storm of ecto blast, fire balls, and ghostly wails. Tara was able to pull herself from the fight long enough to pull out a phone and press a series of numbers before putting it to her ear and start shouting into it.

"We need help!.." She snapped franicaly as she stole glances at Dan… Was she admiring him?

"I DON"T CARE! This is more important and we are going to lose if you don't get here now!"…

"Listen here 'Plasmius' I don't give a damn about that!.. If you care like I think you do then get down righhhhh-" Danny had been thrown right into her… I sucked in air and let it out… This wasn't going to end well.

Isabella P.O.V.

I was soooo tired! I had ran all the way to Vlads place and I was now feeling it in my legs and my lungs. I knew that he was usually in his study this late at night trying to finish some papers and I figured I would surprise him since I still had the key he gave me while I had been staying with him over Christmas. I took a slow breath and quietly unlocked the door. I was right I could see the door to his study open just down the hall adjacent to the entrance hall. I silently made my way to the door and looked in… Empty.

Instead there was the bookshelf with a doorway in it and I have to say I have never seen that before… I went towards it against my better judgment and found that another light was on at the bottom of some stairs. I looked behind me before descending and what I found was another door and I peeked through. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth kept myself from screaming. There… There was ghost working on some project. Or as I remember him saying his name was Vlad Plasmius… And he was in Vlad Masters house… Wait…

"Vlad…" I breathed silently. I jumped as a phone started to ring and he gave an angered grunt as he snatched it up.

"What!" He demanded. I could make out frantic shouting on the other end but not the words.

"I am busy Tara creating a new invention and I can't ju-" Taras voice started shouting again, cutting him off.

"And why should I! She obviously doesn't want me around and she said for me to go back to whatever I was doing before I met her and that is exactly what I am doing at this very moment!" He was breathing heavily now as Taras voice shouted at him again only to stop abruptly.

"… Hello?... Tara?... Gaaaagh Butter Biscuits!" He shouted throwing the phone against the wall. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me this time and he froze for a moment. I watched as he head turned slowly toward the door. The light from a swirling vortex thing behind him cast his body in shadow and all I could make out were his narrowing red eyes that looked so angry and violent. Before I could blink he vanished and the next thing I knew he was practically ripping the hinges off the door. I screamed and fell back against the stairs and groaned when one dug into my lower back. I watched as he stood above me with a raised hand fist that was glowing with a strange energy. I closed my eyes waiting for him to strike but nothing happened and after another second I risked looking at him… He stood there staring at me in what I could only describe as shock. I moved my hand and gripped the step just above me and pulled myself up so I could go back up the stairs. When I did that he seemed to come to life again and I tried to move back up the stairs again as quickly as I could. He moved to reach for me but I screamed again and scrambled to my feet. I was up the stairs before he could react and running out of his study.

But I wasn't fast enough because he was outside the study door, my body collided with him and his arms wrapped around me to hold me in place. I froze to look at him and found that he looked normal now but I was afraid now… I feared him and I acted on my fear and started to thrash about and bang my hand on his chest. I could make out a faint glow coming from between us but I ignored it.

"Ms. Works… … Isabella! Please calm down!" He started to shout as he tried to hold me still. I stopped and went stiff in his arms. "What are you doing here Ms. Works?" He seemed like he was really trying to be civil at this moment but I could hear both the angry and fearful edges to his voice.

"I… I just came to… I wanted to tell you that I…" I tried to say what I wanted to say to him… That I 'didn't want him to forget about me' that I 'wanted him to stay 'that I maybe very much 'in love with him'. But I was too afraid now, I wanted to leave, I wanted him to let go so I could leave… I could feel my emotions going haywire and I tried to push from him again. He frowned when the glow between us became brighter and he pulled away from me but kept a firm grip on my shoulders. The glow was coming from my watch.

Vlads P.O.V.

Her watch.

I stared at it in shock and realization. It had opened on its own and the hands were slowly beginning to move backwards… Fear. Panic. I thought back to the mugging and remembered how afraid she had been. How one second the man had the knife and the next it was in her hand. That was it… Her powers were not as dormant as we thought and it was only going to get worse.

"Please calm down… Please Isabella…. We need you…. _I_ need you to stay as calm as possible. I know what you saw and I am sorry about what I did but I need you to trust me and not panic." I have no clue if I was doing this right… From what I know if someone tells you to stay calm you panic even more. But the light was dimming so it must have been working. I took it a step farther and removed my hands from her shoulders and waited to see if she would bolt. If she did then I wouldn't stop her. She didn't run, instead she looked at her watch and grabbed it. She looked like she wanted to yank it off and get rid of it but something was stopping her.

"Isabella… You are to stay here… I will be back and I will give you an explanation okay. I will explain every little thing and all you have to do is stay here and wait… Okay." I spoke firmly and she didn't even look at me. She only looked down at her watch and nodded. "I will be back."

I then left her standing there and I was out the front door…


End file.
